Red String of Fate-Death The KidXOc oneshot
by SamJadeHarley
Summary: Cute little one shot Now, before you begin to read this, this will contain spoilers from the Soul Eater manga as this one shot takes place after the final battle on the erefore there is a peace treaty between witches and the DWMA. My character Sam, is a witch. Cliche I know but I made sure that all theses years I've had her, I developed her well. Now to the story.


**Now, before you begin to read this, this will contain spoilers from the Soul Eater manga as this one shot takes place after the final battle on the moon.**

 **Therefore there is a peace treaty between witches and the DWMA. My character Sam, is a witch. Cliche I know but I made sure that all theses years I've had her, I developed her well.**

 **Now to the story.**

* * *

After the battle on the moon between meisters of the DWMA and the kishin Asura, things were finally were starting to settle down. Well almost, all of the students and teachers were celebrating of the defeat of Asura. Even the witches were having some fun although the students and teachers know that Death the Kid is now the new Lord Death, Spirit and Stein will be running the academy until Kid has graduated. And speaking of Kid, the young reaper was looking for a certain black haired girl through the crowd of students and began to look for her.

In a wide spread area of the forest in Death City, a teenage girl with black hair and green eyes was laying on the grass and was looking up at the blue sky. She sighed and smiled, feeling quite relaxed and even though she was far from the partying students, she can still hear them, thanks to her heightened sense of hearing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the soul wavelengths that were around. Sam smiled even more upon sensing her close friends' souls and her fellow witches' souls. She knew they will be safe thanks to Kid forming a treaty with the witches. She will have to thank him later for that.

Sam was so focused on concentrating on the soul wavelengths of her friends and witch friends, she didn't sense the young reaper's soul wavelength until he came closer to her. Now that Kid was a full fledged reaper, his wavelength overpowered the others which caused Sam to lose focus and snap open her eyes to stare up into his yellow-gold eyes. "So this is where you are." Kid mumbled with a smile. "Yep." Sam replied before sitting up and watched him sit down next to her. "How come you're not with the others celebrating?" Kid asked looking at her. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied with a grin. He rolled his eyes before made her look at him causing the black haired girl blush a little."Kid? Uh...What are you doing?" Sam asked looking directly into his eyes.

Kid didn't respond and started to fuss over her hair mumbling about strands of grass and symmetry. Sam rolled her eyes and waited until he was done. "There we go, all symmetrical now." Kid replied looking satisfied as Sam took out her phone to look at her reflection in the screen. He had removed the strands of grass and completely changed her hair style to be symmetrical. Typical Kid. Sam puts her phone away and tilted her head," Hey Kid," She spoke catching his attention," Ever heard of the red string of fate?" She asked looking at him curiously.

Kid crossed his arms and thought for a moment,"Yes I have, why do you ask?" "Well...think about it. The saying goes that the red string of fate is tied to your pinky finger and your soulmate's pinky finger and that it may tangle and bend, but it will never break." Sam replied and placed her hand onto his, interlocking their fingers."So much as happened. You and the others stopped Asura and before that, you managed to form a treaty with the academy and the witches which honestly I'm so happy to know about." She smiled. "You became a full fledged grim reaper and...Im sure going to miss Lord Death but you know what? After all that has happened and us being two different beings...I can finally say that the 'red string of fate' has officially brought us together."

Kid looked at Sam and smiled knowingly,"We've always been together, even though there would be times where something or someone would try and drive us apart, that red string won't break. Instead it brought us even more closer." He slipped his other hand into her other hand and interlocked their fingers together pulling the witch closer to him which caused Sam to blush and giggled.

"Our souls are connected and resonating. You don't have to hide who you really are anymore." Kid said softly which then Sam merely shrugged. "You know how awkward it is to walk around with freaking fox ears twitching and moving depending on my emotion." Sam replied. "Plus, Im not hiding who I am. This is the real me regardless if I have my soul protect on or not. Im finally free." Kid nodded and glanced at her necklace which he had gotten for her on her birthday. "We are truly connected after all." He mused. Sam looked at him confusedly before looking at her necklace and smiled."Yep." Feeling brave, Sam pulled her hands from his and cupped Kid's face, lifting his head up so that the two of them were looking into each others eyes.

Light green eyes stared into Yellow gold eyes. "I believe this is the perfect time to do this..." Sam mumbled softly. Kid smiled,"Yes. I believe so too..." With that Sam leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Kid's lips which in return, he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Their souls connected with a thin red string of Fate.


End file.
